A sadden mother's love
by kkman57
Summary: Once Lily thought she was in love with man of her dreams. Despite her big brothers warnings she went behind his back and marrys her 'true love', but soon regrets her desison...(Better description in the story) Plus other short drabble stories that will connect to the main story.
1. Piolet

**Lucas Hertzgog- Son of Lili (Liechtenstein)**

It early morning in Switzerland. Lili had just awoken from her slumber. She walks over to the mirror and looks at herself. She lightly touches her baggy eyes, you could tell that she has not had a decent sleep for some time. The once happy and light headed little nation was now a sadden and depressed nation. Ever since her last relationship with her former husband of five years Tobais , she has never been the same. She was abused, beaten, taunted and even raped by the man she gave her heart too. Despite his death during WW ll era she is still remind of him through one thing...Her son.

"Lucas..." Lili whispers into his ear gently. He makes a small grunt noise, but does not get back up. Lili smiles happily, hearing her sweet little baby boy snore lightly. She tries again to wake him up, this time by lightly shacking him. "Lucas...Sweetie it's time to get up."

After that Lucas slowly starts to wake up, slowly opening his green eyes. Once he the blurriness from his eyes clears up he could see his mother looking down at him with a smile on her face. "Mmm...mommy.."

"Well good morning sleepy head." Lili said sweetly as she gives him at least a dozen light kisses on his fore head.

Lucas slowly starts to sit up on his bed and gives his mother a peck on the cheek."Morning.." Lucas replies weakly, sounding very tired.

"It's time to get ready for your first day of school." Lili said as gets up from her knees and motions Lucas to get out of the bed.

As he was told he the climbs out of bed. Lili then grabs Lucas's hand and together they slowly walk towards the restroom. Lili washes Lucas's face with a wet towel, then she combs his brownish blond hair.

She leaves him momentarily to brush his teeth while she goes into the kitchen and prepares breakfast.

Since she has moved out of her big brother Vash's home she and her son have return to Liechtenstein. Once living in Vash's mansion she now lives in a tiny two bedroom house. She has not spoken to her big brother or his family since then. On occasions she see's Vash In world meetings, but not even so much as a hello was spoken between them. Vash still sends Lili money to help pay for rent, but she refuses to accept it and Immediately sends the money right back. She refuses to take money from her brother not until he accepts Lucas as his kin.

Once she finishes making breakfast washes her hands and returns to her son. "Lucas, breakfast is ready."

Lili and Lucas then take there seats at table, both were mindful not to lean on the table because of the wobbly legs. They hold each others hands, say a small prayer and soon start eating.

Lucas saw the food that he had received. A small bowl tomato soup and a bread roll. He glances over to his mother. Lili only had a bread roll.

Lili could barely afford to pay for the rent and most of the time she couldn't afford to pay for the electricity so she and her could spend weeks without light. She also has to ration her food and water supply. She makes sure that she saves enough water so that Lucas can at least get one bath a night.

"Mom...?" Lucas said, looking at his mother with a frown on his face.

Lili moves the loose hair in front of his face. "What is Lucas?"

"Were's your soup?"

Lili bit her bottom lip, she only had enough for one small bowl. "Well.. I've already eaten mine."

Lucas could tell that she was lying, he hates that she has to starve just so he could eat a full portion, but if he refuses to eat it then it would only hurt his mother more. Not wanting either he hops off his chair and looks in the small cabinets under the sink, he looks around until he finds another small bowl. He returns to the table kitchen table, grabs the other bowl that was full of tomato soup and pours half of it to the empty bowl.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Lili asks, wondering what he was doing.

Lucas response by handing Lili the small bowl that he poured half of the tomato soup in.

"Lucas, I told you already that I had some already." Lili lied, refusing to take his offer.

"I...know mom, but I... don't think I can finish all this by myself." Lucas replies.

Lili hesitates for a moment, but from the look on Lucas's face she knows that he was not going to take it back.

"Thank you Lucas." Lili said, taking the small bowl from him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek. Lucas smiles back and kisses her cheek.

Lili couldn't help but smile so brightly as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Are you ok mom?" Lucas asks, wiping the tear off with his tiny hand. Lili holds her sons hand and stares at her concerned son.

"I'm ok Lucas" Lili replies, gently rubbing his arm. "Now let's eat before our soup gets cold."

Lucas nods, before he and Lili return to there breakfast.

* * *

**Andriy Braginskaya- Son of Yekaterina (Ukraine)**

**Alekszander Braginskaya- Husband of Yekaterina (Ukraine)**

Yekaterina has just woken up from her slumber, slowly getting out of bed. She quickly grabs her blue bathrobe to cover herself. She looks at her alarm clock and see's that it was 3:45 am. She stares at the clock for a moment before realizing that she forgot to wake up her son.

"Oh I suck! I forgot to go check Andriy!" Yekaterina said with such worry. She rushes out of the room and hurries to her son's room.

Alekszander was sound asleep happily after a 'fun night' with his wife. Ever since Yekaterina had given birth to Andriy she has been very cling'e towards Alekszander and now that Andriy is six, it has gotten to be more intense. She always wants to have sex with Alekszander weather it's in the morning or while working on the farm or even at a public place. At first he had not problem with that, but now it has gotten out hand for him.

"Why was Yekaterina acting this way?" Alekszander wondered in his mind while in a deep sleep. "Maybe..."

"Noooo!" A loud scream was heard, echoing into his room.

"Uhh, not again.." Alekszander groaned as he slowly get up and grabs his red boxers from the floor and quickly puts them on. He rushes to Yekaterina, obviously knowing were she was.

***Andriy's room***

Alekszander slowly enters the room where he fines a crying Ukrainian women hugging Andriy's pillow.

"What wrong, Yekaterina?!" Alekszander asked.

At that moment is when Yekaterina throws a large tantrum, embracing the pillow even tighter.

"Adriy is not in his room! My baby boy is missing!"

Alekszander rushes to Yekaterina, he wraps his arms around her and slowly strokes her short hair. "It's alright, Yekaterina I'm sure well find him."

Yekaterina continues to cry historically. "But what if we never find him?! He could have been kidnapped or maybe he got lost, or..!"

Soon Yekaterina ranting stops when she and Alekszander hear a flushing noise coming from the bathroom. Two minutes later a little boy enters the room, wearing only a white tank top and blue boxers, his brownish blond hair was a complete mess and he's eyes were half asleep. He quickly notices his parents were in his room, he rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"mmmm...Momma, Papa...ugh..What are you do...?"

His question was quickly interrupted when Yekaterina pushes Alekszander off of her and she quickly runs to her son. She lifts up her son and embraces her son tightly. "Oh my baby!"

Andriy face was then imbedded between his mothers breast and he Immediately tries to escape her grasp. "Mamma, stop I can't breath!"

Yekaterina ignores his cry and holds him even tighter. "Oh Andriy, I was so worried! I thought that you might have gotten hurt or died!"

"I will be if you don't let go." Andriy said, trying to push himself off of her mothers embracive hug.

Yekaterina releases her grasp on him and examines his body to see if there were any scratches on him.

"Mamma what are you.?"

He was interrupted She pulls off his tank top to see if there were any bruises on his body, Andriy face flushes a red color in embarrassment. "Mamma stop!"

Yekaterina ignores Andriy, lifting his arms up and examines his body. "Does it hurt anywhere?!"

"What are you talking about I just left to go to the bathroom." Andriy said putting his arms down.

Soon Alekszander puts his right hand on Yekaterina shoulder. She turns to her husband who was smiling down her. She raises up and stares at her husbands eyes. She Immediately smiles back. Then she returns her attention to her son.

"Ok Andriy it's time for you to get ready for school." Yekaterina said as she hand him his tank top back. "I left your school uniform downstairs in the kitchen and I'll get breakfast ready in an hour."

He nods yes as he takes shirt back he glances at his sunflower alarm clock.

"What, but it's 4:00 am!" Andriy yells at his mother, waving his arms. "School doesn't start till...?!"

Andriy words were soon interrupted  
when Yekaterina lightly pushes him out of his room and shuts the door. A few minutes later he could hear his bed springs in his bed start to make noise.

"Hey, what are two doing?!" Andriy  
asks, knocking on the door. All he could was moaning from his mother and cursing in Russian. He raises a brow, but decides to ignore it and heads to bathroom to take a shower.

"Every morning it's like this."

* * *

**Alicia Williams- Wife of Matthew (Canada)**

**Leland Williams- Son of Matthew (Canada)**

**Landon Williams-Son of Matthew (Canada)**

**Nailey Williams- Daughter of Matthew (Canada)**

"Come on Leland it's time for breakfast!" Landon yells, knocking on his older brothers room.

No response. Already frustrated he knocks on the door again. "Leland!"

Soon the door swings open and a cranky Canadian teen boy slowly walks out the room.

"What do you want?!" Leland said, sounding very irritated. Landon didn't respond right away. "What?!"

Landon gives Leland a shocking face expression. "Why are naked?!"

Leland looks down and see's that Landon was right. He shrugs. "So?"

"So?! So put on some clothes on!" Landon yells looking the other way.

Out of no were Leland wraps his arms around his brothers waist.

"Leland wh-what are you doing?!"

"Come on Landon were's the brotherly love?" Leland asks wrapping his embracive hug even tighter. Landon struggles to escape his brothers hug but if proved useless.

They continued this until a certain red head walks by the hall and see's the commotion.

"Hey what are you two boys doing?!" Alicia asks firmly at her two sons. Landon and Leland Immediately stop fighting and looked at there mother. She had a serious look on her face.

"Uhhh we were just ahh.." Leland said trying to come up with a lie. "We were..."

"We were just ruff housing, that's all." Landon said, ruffing Leland's hair. Leland nods his head in agreement.

Alicia gives her two boys a long stare before replacing it with a soft smile. "Well ok then, you boys need to get ready for school, so no monkeying around, ok?"

The boys nod in unison, before Alicia turns towards the laundry room to do her chores.

'Sigh' "That was crazy." Landon said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I know, but you know what?" Leland asks his brother. Landon turn to his brother.

"What?"

"I call first dips in the shower!" Leland shouts ribbing his brother and he quickly rushes towards the shower. Landon falls to the ground feeling the pain on his ribs.

"You...ass."

From across the hall stood Matthew along with his daughter Nailey.

"You see Nailey if we stay still for a few minutes we can turn invisible. We cannot be seen or heard from anyone for hours." Matthew said looking down at her now invisible daughter, holding her hand so he couldn't loose her. He couldn't see it, but a large smile appeared from her face.

"Cool!" Naily said with such glee.

Matthew smiles down at his daughter, hearing how much excitement was coming from her, made his day. He lifts her up from her two feet and slowly heads downstairs. "Hey who do you think should have the first five stacker of pancakes today?"

Immediately Naily's eyes begin glow in excitement.

"Me, Me, Me, Me, Me!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Ribbon

After Lili and her son finshed there breakfest they gather there dishes and washed them as best as they could, without wasteing too much water. After that Lili goes to her room to get ready for work while Lucas gathers his things for school. Lili didn't have as many clothes as she use too. Her only set of clothes were her house clothes, which was basicly a baggy white shirt, an old pair of jeans, and yellow sandals. Her second set was her red dress that she uses for world meetings and gala events and her military uniform. She could not afford new clothes for herself, but she makes sure to have enough money to afford Lucas clothing.

Lili opens her closet door and pulls out her dress, over the years her red dress had becomed worn. The color had faded, it had a few rips and tears, and you could tell it's been poorly stiched and it hasen't been washed in several days. Lili then removes her baggy white shirt then she pulls down her jeans and removes her yellow sandals. Before she puts on her dress she glances at herself towards the mirror.

Her arms were covered with cuts and scares that Tobais had given her. She lightly touches them, even though they have healed overtime she could sense the sting from every cut she felt. She could remember every moment that she had recived those cuts from him, but she shakes her head, trying to ignore those memories. Now was not the time for her to remember, she neeeded to hurry and get herself and her son ready before they miss there bus.

In Lucas's room he looks for his book bag,. He soon finds, it under his mattress. It was nothing more than an old sack that is used to gather fruit. Instead his mother convertsit into a semi-backpack, by attacting a rope do he could carry it on his back.

Next he looks for his school suppies. Lucas was smart enough to keep it all together in one place. He hate being unorganised and he would hate it more if he kept his mother waiting. Once he puts it in his back-pack he then puts on his school uniform, nothing special, just a white button shirt with black pants and shoes. Now dressed and ready he walks out of his room and meets with his mother in the livingroom.

"Are you ready Lucas?" Lili asks, making sure he did not forget anything.

"No mother." Lucas replies.

Lili makes a small smirk as she places her hand on her hips, bending down at Lucas until they were eye leveled "Are you sure...?"

Lucas soon starts to get nervous. Was there something her forgot, he creates a check list in his mind to see if he had forgotten something. He had his school supplies, his lunch, his crayons, and his inhaler. Before he could reply Lili pulls out from her pocket a green ribbon and she presents it to him.

"Your ribbon." Lili said.

Lucas is soon in great shook, he runs his finger through his hair and realizes that his ribbon was missing. For as long as Lucas could remember he has always had that green ribbon on the right side of his hair. He has never tooken it off even when his mother tells him too. He couldn't understand why, but he felt as though that ribbon was very special. As if it symbolizes something about him. Either way he felt very special wearing that ribbon and he never takes it off.

"Bu-B-But how did it...?!" Lucas said in a state of panic, until Lili places her hand on his shoulder.

"I washed it." Lili said, once Lucas calms down he quickly snatches it from her hand.

"Mom how could you?!" Lucas said holding his ribbon close to him.

Lili sighs, but then smiles, seeing a small glare with a small grunt under his breath, she couldn't help, but giggle a bit. She thought it was so cute whenever Lucas gets mad.

"But it was fine the way it was!" Lucas screams as small tears escape though his eyes. "And it's a waste of water if we use it for something so small!"

"Lucas, do not raise your voice at me!" Lili said with a strong tone of voice. Lucas immeditaly silences himself, but could not stop his small sniffs. "First of all that ribbon was getting very dirty, I told you several times to take it off before you go to sleep. Second you do not decide how we use our water, I do."

Hearing her serious tone of voice causes Lucas to sob even more. Not because she raised her voice at him, but because he acted so rude to his mother. Consumed with guilt and anger at himself himself he warps his arms around her neck . Lili frowns, hearing her son trying to control his sobbing. She could feel his tears touching her neck.

"I'm...S-sorry." Lucas studdred. Lili then wraps her around Lucas's small body. She gently strokes his hair and back in order to calm him down.

"Shhh...Its ok Lucas..." Lili said calmly as she looks at him. She pulls out a purple handkercheif from her other packet and wipes Lucas's tears from his cheeks and eyes. Then she place it over his nose, gives it a light squezze as a signal. Lucas then blows his nose on it. "I'm not mad at you, but you need to understand that you do not raise your voice towards me or any adults, it's rude."

Lucas nods his head , understanding what his mother was saying.

"Now do you promise to never raise your voice rudley again?" Lili asks, putting her hand kercheif back in her pocket. Lucas nods yes, with that Lili gives him a light kiss on the forhead before standing up. She extends her hand to Lucas. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes...but..." Lucas replies.

"But what?" Lili said, cocking her head.

"C-could you help me put my ribbon p-please?" Lucas asks with his cheek glowing red.

Lili simply smiles at her embarressed son. "Sure."

As Lili puts on his ribbon she notices that her son was giggling a lot. She smiles happily at her son. "You look so cute wearing that ribbon."

Lucas simply giggles from his mother tieing his ribbon to his hair. "Heh, heh...that tickles!'

Once Lili finishs tieing his ribbon, she looks at him with a stern face. "It looks very good on you, but remember you are a boy, you must one day grow up big and strong."

Lucas turns to his mother with a frown look. This wasn't the first time that his mother has told him this. He knew it was true that he was a boy and that he will have to be strong, but he knew that inside he would always be a coward. He will always cry when people taunt him or throw stuff at him and could never speak up against bullies who intimidate him or his mother.

"Strong...How can I be strong when I cannot even speak for myself..." Lucas thought. Still he could not let his mother be saddened by that thought. So he tries his best to put a fake smile over his face, as he replies to Lili. 'O-ok..."

Lili smiles happily hearing his vote of confidence. Lucas then grabs a hold of his mother's hand, as the two head outside, into the world that has turned there back on them for so many years.

* * *

**Marisa Hernandez -Daughter of Noelle and Javier and Granddaughter of Cuba ( Carlos Hernandez) and Maria Hernandez-wife of Cuba **

**Noelle Hernandez-Ragantz**

**Javier Hernandez- Son of Cuba (Carlos)**

* * *

"Oh god why is it so hot!" Carlos said, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he gets out of bed. He leaves the bed room and looks over the thermostat seventy degrees it read, but after Carlos takes a closer look... "ninety five degrees!"

In his state of furry he bangs on the door of the only person who would pull off this kind of crap.

"Javier get your ass out here!" Carlos yells, slamming his fist on the door. No responds, without another warning he opens the door forcefully. He doesn't see his son at first, but a quick examination he see's a large bump under the sheets and he instantly pulls the sheet off. "Javier, what the hell were you think pulling th-!"

Carlos's eyes became buckled by what he saw. He finds his son and his daughter in law Noelle together naked in the same bed. Noelle screams as she immediately tries to cover herself.

"Ai dios miyo!" Carlos said, covering his eyes. Javier slowly gets out of bed and does a few stretches before noticing his father.

"Oh buenos dia's padre." Javier said before engulfing a huge yawn. His father does not respond, only looks at Javier with shock. "What?"

Carlos's facial expression soon turn into an angry expression "Why are two you naked?!"

Javier looks down and realizes that he was, he quickly remembers why. "It got hot last night so me and Noelle decided to take our clothes off."

Noelle's face soon becomes heated in embarrassed, Javier saw this. With a grin on his face he turn to his father. "Then it really got hot last night!"

Carlos's face soon begins to turn red in embarrassment by what his son had just said.

"Shut up!" Noelle yells, punching Javier's arm. Javier simply laughs by this while rubbing his arm. "Idiot.."

In in the mist of all of this a young women steps into the room. He light brown skin was as smooth as a babies bottom and had the slender body of a seventeen year old woman . Her short light brown hair was messy and her eyes were half asleep.

"What's...'Yawn' going on?" The women asks, rubbing her eyes. Once she recovers her vision she notices that her son Javier was covering his special area with a pillow, her daughter Noelle wrapped in a bed sheet, and her husbands face blushing so brightly. She cocks her head in confusion.

"M-Maria cover yourself!" Carlos said.

"What are you talking about mi amour?" Maria asks sweetly. Her son soon intervenes.

"Mama, your in your underwear!" Javier yells, still looking away.

Maria looks down and soon realizes that she was in her white bra and panties. She soon chuckles lightly by this.

"Whoops, guess I must've forgot then!" Maria said, slightly sticking her tong out in humor.

Carlos, Javier, and Noelle sigh in a unison before Noelle spoke up. "Ok everyone before this gets anymore awkward let's first put on clothes and then we can argue about this."

Everyone nodded there heads, before Carlos and Maria leave the room.

Six minutes later the family reunites in the living room. Maria was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while getting her granddaughter Marisa's lunch ready, Noelle was getting Marisa ready for school, and Carlos and Javier were in the living having a nice and calm conversation.

"So you didn't touch the thermostat?!" Carlos asks in a strict tone.

"No I didn't!" Javier replies a defensive tone. "Not since I was nine of course."

"Liar!" Carlos screams.

Soon the father and son start budding heads.

Maria was hearing this through the kitchen she smiles as she was cooking eggs. "My two boys."

In Marisa room her mother is helping her get ready for school.

"Ugh...but Mama I don't wanna go to school!" Marisa yells as she buttons up her white shirt.

Noelle was getting Marisa school items in her backpack. "Oh come on Marisa it's just for a few hours."

"But it's sooooo boring!" Marisa whined, slouching as she sits on her bed.

"Quit slouching it's not lady like!" Noelle scolded, her daughter. Marisa straightens her back, but crosses her arms and pouts. Noelle chuckles and slightly grins.  
"And besides, you get to see your little boyfriend Andriy again."

Marisa is soon on the offensive. "He's not my boyfriend he's just happens to be an idiot, who happens to be a boy, and who happens to be my friend!

Noelle laughs by her daughters ranting as she ruffs up Marisa's dreadlocks. "Oh I was just kidding, now put on your shoes and lets get some breakfast."

Marisa huffs as she walks with her mother to living room. As she was walking while putting on her dress shoes she thinks about what her mother had just said.

"Andriy is...not my boyfriend."

* * *

***In Ukraine***

"Achoo!" Andriy sneezes as he was putting on his brown boots."Where did that come from?"


End file.
